


What's It Take To Get Some Time Alone!?

by Cait_Sidhe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Almost blowjob, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crack, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Detention, Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts), First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Gummi Ships (Kingdom Hearts), Gummiphones (Kingdom Hearts), Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts), Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Hotels, Hundred Acre Wood, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Land of Departure (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Teasing, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), basically they keep getting interrupted, but not really secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: Riku and Sora want to take their relationship further. Specifically, Sora wants to give Riku a blow job. Unfortunately, the universe seems to have different plans!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What's It Take To Get Some Time Alone!?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for weeks just needing one scene finished, but I got distracted by my other fics (of which there are 8 in progress, most which were supposed to be short stories but now will be novel-length). So, today I finally stopped dragging my feet and finished it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I think this is the first thing I've written in this fandom that doesn't show any of the characters having major issues.
> 
> Takes place sometime after KH3 in a universe where everyone is alive and well and happy.

“Hah! Pinned you!” Sora cheered, from his position hovering over Riku, straddling the silverette’s waist while he held his hands to his sides.

“Is that so?” Riku said, grinning playfully before he shifted his weight in the sand and twisted; seconds later their positions were reversed. “Looks like I’m the one who’s got you pinned.” He leaned down so close to Sora that their breaths mingled.

Sora gulped, highly aware of their proximity and the placement of their bodies. “Y-yeah, looks like it,” he mumbled, eyes locked with Riku’s.

“Well? Whatcha gonna do about that?” Riku teased, knowing very well what Sora wanted to do.

Sora couldn’t resist; he lifted his head to close the mere inch of distance between their lips. Riku pressed down, allowing Sora to rest his head in the sand, and kissed Sora deeply.

“Mmm… Riku…” Sora moaned, arching up unconsciously; their groins brushed, and both gasped. Sora slid his hands just under the edge of Riku’s shirt; they were both wearing simple shorts and t-shirts as opposed to their more complicated magical clothing, as today was their day off—hence the visit to the Play Island.

Riku paused and moved a hand to Sora’s. “Wait, not here,” he said.

“Why not?” Sora complained, impatient.

“We’re in the middle of the beach,” Riku pointed out. “And kids frequent the Play Island.”

Sora pouted. “But—”

“Remember the library incident?”

Sora blushed. “Good point. Ugh. But Riku,” he complained somewhat loudly, “I’m so—”

“Shh,” Riku said, putting his finger to Sora’s lips. “Here, I have an idea.” He hopped up and held his hand out to Sora, who allowed Riku to help him up. Riku then led Sora by the hand, leading him to—

“The Secret Place!” Sora proclaimed happily half way there. He let go of Riku’s hand and dashed over to it, ducking under the overgrown vines that now covered it and hurrying to the back where the huge wooden door to the heart of the world towered ominously.

Riku followed, and practically crashed into Sora as the brunette turned around, pressing him against the door and locking their lips together while pinning Sora’s wrists against the wood. Sora had intentionally ran to the door, knowing Riku would want to push him up against something, and it was certainly better to be against the smooth door, however imposing it was, than the rocky cavern wall. Riku’s hands brushed down Sora’s arms and he slid his lips down the brunette’s jaw and neck, nibbling on the skin just above his shoulder. Sora let out a soft moan; Riku’s hands found their way to the edge of Sora’s shirt and gave a slight tug. Sora quickly lifted his shirt off, then made quick work of pulling Riku’s off too. Riku pressed into Sora, their chests flush against each other. Sora bucked his hips forward, alerting Riku to his erection, then glanced behind him and froze.

“Sora? What’s wrong?” Riku asked. 

Sora pushed Riku away. “Hi, Kairi!” he said loudly; Riku swerved around and swore.

“Um. Hi,” Kairi said carefully, trying her best not to look at the blushing, shirtless boys. “So, Lea and I were sent to do a routine check on the doors… I, uh, assume this one’s still locked and all?”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine,” Sora said nervously; Riku couldn’t speak.

“Right. Well, I’ll leave you two to get back to… that.” Kairi, face the color of an overripe tomato, turned and quickly left the cave.

Riku grabbed their shirts, putting on his own and tossing Sora’s to him; the shirt landed on the brunette’s head, and he scrambled to get it on. The two heard Lea asking Kairi something, and they ran out of the cave to clear things up. The mood was ruined, anyway.

Lea raised his eyebrows as Riku and Sora exited the cave. “And just what were you two getting up to?” he teased, though from his tone he obviously knew. 

Lea was the only one who, until now, had known about Sora and Riku’s… well, they’d never exactly discussed what it was. Friends-with-benefits? No, it was more than that. Open relationship? Possibly. All the two knew was that they liked making out, and although it hadn’t explicitly been discussed, both knew the other definitely wanted to go further than just kissing and grinding (and the occasional handjob) if they could find the damn time. Which would probably have been today, their first fully free day alone in weeks, if it weren’t for the inconvenience of the door needing to be checked. Regardless, the two were highly aware that it was not considered usual for two best friends to do these things, especially boys, so figured it was best to hide it. Lea only knew because he’d caught them intensely making out in the Mysterious Tower's library. 

So, now it was time for damage control.

Kairi stared at the two, arms crossed and frowning. “So. When were you going to tell me about this?”

Sora looked at Kairi with a confused expression. “Uhhhh. There’s nothing to tell?” he tried.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. “Really? So you were just, what, uh… hm. I don’t even have an alternative thing that could have been. So. How long have you been together?”

“Together?” Sora asked innocently, though he knew what Kairi meant.

Kairi rolled her eyes. “You know, as in, a couple?”

“Oh. Since… now?” Sora suggested, looking nervously at Riku. Might as well, as that’s what everyone generally assumed.

Riku shrugged. “Sure, why not.” It was just a label, after all.

Lea gaped at the two. “Wait, you two WEREN’T together?”

Sora frowned and said, “I mean, we’ve been messing around since kids, so it’s not like we ever really discussed it, you know?” Riku nodded in agreement.

“No, I can’t say I do…” Lea said, contemplative. Did kids usually do such? His childhood hadn’t been normal. “But, hey, you do you, who am I to judge?” Lea concluded. Especially since amongst the Nobodies the whole ‘no heart’ thing was often used to justify doing things they might not have done while they were Somebodies, including a most-likely-unhealthy amount of one-night-stands and hookers. This was tame comparatively.

Kairi blinked a few times before answering, completely bewildered. “Okay… um… well, you could have at least told me you were gay,” she said, somewhat hurt they hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her at least that. Their next words, however, revealed that was not the case, and only served to further confuse Kairi.

“But, we’re not gay,” Sora informed her matter-of-factly.

“You’re not? But you, well. Straight people don’t do… that.”

“Then I guess we’re not straight, either,” Riku told her casually.

“I honestly never really thought about it,” Sora admitted, then shrugged. “Love is love, right? And some people you love you like to do more physical things with. Does it have to all be put into boxes?”

“I… I guess not,” Kairi said, trying to process this. She had always assumed these things were fairly straightforward: you liked either boys or girls, and then once you established a relationship you began to be intimate. Yet, within a few minutes that entire concept had been flipped upside down. Could they just do that? Be frequently intimate without being together, so casually? And how did that even work, being able to like both boys and girls?

“Well, we’d better go check on the next few world doors,” Lea said, trying to assuage the awkwardness. The kids could talk about this later, without him around. “Come on, Kairi, let’s let them get back to their alone time.”

“But… I still have questions…” Kairi said, only half-aware of her surroundings as she absentmindedly allowed herself to be led away. The fact that she wasn’t reacting to being held by the wrist, a common trigger for her, was an attestment to how lost in her thoughts she was.

“We’ll catch you back at the dorms,” Lea said, waving over his shoulder to them. By dorms, he meant the Land of Departure, which was where most of the newer keyblade-wielders were staying, under the tutelage of Aqua and Terra—Riku included, since although he was technically a Master, he was still young and still had a lot to learn, including all the general schooling he’d missed while adventuring. Apparently it had, long ago, been a boarding school for keyblade wielders, which explained the myriad of empty rooms the perfect size for classes, the commercial-sized cafeteria, and the wing they referred to as dorms (a few dozen small rooms with individual en-suite bathrooms; apparently it had been a very nice school). Essentially they had returned it to such, albeit with a much smaller class.

Once the two left, Riku sighed. “Want to go somewhere else?” he asked Sora; there was no way they’d be able to get back into the mood now.

“We can get ice-cream in Twilight Town,” Sora suggested eagerly, and Riku chuckled—he should have expected that suggestion.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Ri-kuuuu, I’m bored!” Sora whined, slinking over to the pilot’s seat and wrapping his arms around Riku from behind. “When are we gonna get there?”

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. “You asked me this ten minutes ago. You’re the one who insisted on going to Twilight Town, knowing well that it’s a three-hour trip there.”

“But I’m bored,” Sora said again.

“Then find something to do. You have a GummiPhone; play games on it or something.”

“Hmm…” Sora grinned slyly. “I have a better idea…” He maneuvered around to the front of the seat, sitting in Riku’s lap facing the silverette. His face was just a few inches from Riku’s, and his brilliant blue eyes bore into emerald green.

Riku’s breath hitched and his pulse accelerated. He bit his lip, realizing what Sora wanted. He definitely wanted it too. But… “Sora, we can’t do this while driving…”

“Why not?” Sora whispered, pressing his forehead to Riku’s.

Riku closed his eyes and whimpered slightly as Sora pressed his hips down. “Sora…” he opened his eyes. Maybe one kiss… Then Riku’s eyes widened as he glanced behind Sora, out the windshield. “Fuck!” he yelled, swerving sharply to avoid some space debris.

“Whoa!” Sora said, clutching Riku’s shoulders so he wasn’t thrown from the seat.

“T-that’s why we can’t do this while driving,” Riku sputtered out, heart racing for a different reason now.

Sora was breathing heavily too from the fright. He pressed his head into Riku’s chest. “R-right. Okay.”

Riku bit his lip. “Let’s take a break,” he suggested. 

Sora looked up at Riku, puzzled. “Where? There’s no other worlds neary.”

“I’ll park us on one of the larger asteroids.”

Sora’s eyes lit up. “So you do wanna make-out, then?”

Riku chucked. “Always,” he purred, pressing their foreheads together and looking Sora softly in the eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to the windshield.

As soon as Riku parked the ship, Sora, who hadn’t moved from Riku’s lap, slammed their lips together so fast their teeth clattered.

“Whoa, slow down a bit,” Riku laughed as Sora held a hand to his mouth for a moment until his teeth felt normal.

Sora blushed. “Yeah, I know… I’m just so… you know.” He sunk his hips down lower, making sure Riku was aware of how hard he was. The bulge in Riku’s pants matched.

The silverette let out a small groan. “Sora…” he trailed, then moved his hands to Sora’s hips to play with the hem of his shirt.

Just as he had on the Islands, Sora quickly removed both his and Riku’s shirts. Riku slid his hands to the small of Sora’s back and tugged him forwards so their chests were flush against each other. Their cocks brushed through their pants, and both boys gasped. As their lips met, Sora slid his hands down Riku’s collar and then to his already-hard nipples, which he gently rubbed. Riku opened his mouth slightly in response, and Sora slid his tongue in. When the kiss broke, Riku trailed smaller kisses down Sora’s neck until he found the spot Sora liked best, biting down slightly and sucking hard. Sora gasped loudly, turning it into a moan as he bucked his hips down. Riku moved his lips back to Sora’s as Sora slid his hands down to Riku’s waist—

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BZZZZT. “Hey guys!” A high-pitched voice blared from the GummiShip’s monitor.

Sora and Riku froze, opening their eyes and turning to see a large image of Chip and Dale. Both boys turned bright red.

The chipmunks thankfully didn’t mention the compromising situation as Chip continued. “We got an automated alert that your ship is marooned. Do you need help with repairs?”

“No, we, er, the ship is fine,” Riku said weakly. “We stopped intentionally…”

“Intentionally? Why would you intentionally stop on an asteroid?” Dale wondered.

Sora answered sheepishly, “We needed a break…”

“Then please remember to pull the landing lever next time,” Chip said briskly. The lever was a safety precaution—if the ship stopped, but the lever wasn’t pulled, the ship automatically sent out an alert that there might be a problem. It was so life-threatening crashes and other issues where someone couldn’t use the radio manually could be caught in time to be saved. Riku had forgotten to press it in his eagerness.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Riku promised, reaching around Sora to pull the proper lever. “Sorry.”

Chip nodded, and Dale said, “Okay, great. Well, we’ll let you two get back to your break.” The call ended.

Sora collapsed onto Riku. “Ugh. Why? Why do we keep getting interrupted?”

Riku shook his head. “That was my fault. I should have remembered the lever.”

Sora sighed. “Well, the mood’s ruined… let’s just get to Twilight Town.”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

On the way back to the GummiShip after sharing some sea-salt ice cream on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, Sora suddenly pulled Riku by the hand he’d been holding and led him off the road and into the woods. At first they stayed on a small trail, but soon deviated from the marked paths.

“Um. Where are we going?” Riku asked, noticing how deep into the woods they were. It was almost dark enough in the thick foliage to feel like night even though it was a bright sunny day.

Sora looked around. Upon finding no visible path, he turned to Riku and grinned slyly. “There’s no way we’ll be interrupted here,” he said, and immediately slammed Riku up against a tree.

“Sora!” Riku gasped in surprise, but was stopped by saying anything more by Sora voraciously pressing their lips together, tangling one hand in his hair and cupping Riku’s rapidly-growing erection through his pants with the other. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist and pulled him tight, bucking his hips forwards slightly.

Sora moaned into Riku’s lips, then slightly nibbled on the bottom one before he slowly let go of Riku’s hair and slid down so he was kneeling in front of the silverette.

Riku raised his eyebrows, then chuckled. “Someone’s impatient,” he teased. “Not taking shirts off this time?”

Sora looked up to meet Riku’s eyes, a fire burning in them. “We’ve already been interrupted three times today. I’m not going to waste any more time; I WILL taste your cum today.”

Riku closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. “Gods that’s hot,” he said breathlessly.

Sora quickly undid Riku’s pants and then slid both them and his underwear down in one movement. Riku’s fully-erect dripping cock stared him in the face, and Sora licked his lips eagerly. He’d seen Riku’s cock before, while skinny-dipping and getting changed and whatnot, but never got to examine it like this, let alone feel it in his mouth. He licked the tip gently, cleaning it of salty pre-cum, only for more to dribble out. Sora glanced up at Riku; his face was flushed, and his hands clutched the tree behind him.

“Please, Sora…” Riku moaned. Sora licked the tip again, then drew back. “Sora!” Riku said in response. “Stop teasing and suck my dick already!”

Sora grinned, then leaned forwards, sliding his tongue across the tip again before moving forwards to wrap his mouth around the throbbing cock in front of him—

Something hit Sora in the head. “Oww!” Sora complained, drawing back and holding his head.

Riku’s eyes flew open. “Sora?” He looked at the brunette holding his head, then knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wr—ow!” Riku felt something hit his head, too; he looked at the ground where it had landed. An apple? He looked up… “Fuck.”

“What is it?” Sora asked, looking up too. “Aww, shit.”

Sora and Riku quickly stood up. Riku fixed his pants, ignoring the significant amount of precum on his quickly-deflating cock, and the two drew their keyblades to face the hoard of monkey-like heartless in the trees above them.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Sora? Where are we going?” Riku asked a couple days later, as his friend led him by the hand to an unknown location. 

The two boys were in Radiant Garden to, theoretically, pick up some things at the market that Namine had ordered. However, the direction Sora was leading them was in the complete opposite direction of the marketplace.

“You’ll see,” Sora said mysteriously.

Soon, the two were on the outskirts of the city, and then entered the chasm.

“Uh, Sora, why are we here?” Riku asked, the answer coming in the form of Sora pulling him into a small crevice, pressing him against the rocky wall, and pushing their lips eagerly together.

After a solid ten seconds, Sora broke the kiss, and said breathlessly, “No one can interrupt us here.”

Riku felt his cock twitch at those words and the way Sora said them. “What about heartless?”

“There haven’t been any here in months,” Sora reasoned, then paused. “Knock on wood.” He grinned and gave a few knocks to Riku’s tented pants.

“Oh, haha, very clever, Sora,” Riku said teasingly.

Sora pouted playfully. “Just for that, maybe I won’t give you a blow job.”

Riku sucked in a breath. “Okay, I take it back, that was a brilliant pun.”

Sora laughed. “Ri-ku!” he smiled salaciously. “Someone’s impatient, huh?” He pressed their bodies flush together, close enough for their breaths to mingle.

Riku let out a small moan. “Gods you’re hot,” he mumbled.

Sora grinned against Riku’s mouth. “You’re one to talk.” He closed the distance as he slid one hand under Riku’s shirt to rest on his waist while cupping his cock through his pants.

They broke for air and Riku asked, “So what brought this on?”

Sora groaned. “Riku, I’ve been wanting to blow you for days! I'm done waiting!”

Riku chuckled. “I know. So, gonna do it or not?” he teased, capturing Sora’s lips in another kiss. He put his hands around the brunette’s waist, pulling them together.

Sora practically melted into Riku’s embrace as Riku began trailing little kisses down his cheek until he reached Sora’s neck, upon which he bit down and sucked in hard. Sora let out a loud gasp followed by a deep moan. “Shit, Riku, I could cum just over this…”

“What happened to wanting to blow me?” Riku asked into the crock of Sora’s neck, as he popped his hips forwards slightly, bumping his tented pants with Sora’s. 

“Riku!” Sora gasped. “Y-yeah, I want that, I want to do that, but if you keep… mmmm….”

Riku slid his hands up Sora’s shirt, high enough up to tweak his thumbs over his nipples, eliciting a squeal from Sora, who shouted Riku’s names again in response.

Suddenly, Riku froze. He could sense something. Darkness?

“Riku?” Sora asked in confusion.

“Shhhh,” Riku said, putting a finger over Sora’s mouth. “I feel something nearby,” he whispered.

Sora groaned. “Seriously?”

“Be quiet!” Riku chided.

Sora let go of Riku and slowly poked his head out of the niche. His face reddened as he saw two surprised swordsmen standing there. He stepped out of the crevice and said, “Oh. Hi, Leon. Hi, Cloud.” He grabbed Riku’s hand and pulled him into the open too. “What brings you here?”

Leon spoke in metered words, trying to hide his embarrassment at finding the two boys clearly engaged in not-so-innocent activities. “We were out doing patrols when Cloud felt darkness from over here. We thought maybe heartless had appeared again.”

“I should have recognized it was yours,” Cloud said, nodding to Riku. “I apologize.”

“We weren’t aware you were in Radiant Garden,” Leon explained. “And certainly didn’t expect you in the chasm…”

Sora blushed vigorously. “That, uh, that was my idea. We keep being interrupted everywhere else…” he sighed. “What does it take for two teens to get some privacy?” he lamented.

Leon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Maybe because you are teens?”

The two boys paled, remembering that Leon tended to treat Sora as something akin to a younger brother or son.

Cloud kept his face neutral as he changed the subject, asking “Did you really come all the way to Radiant Garden just for this?” He really didn’t want to end up mediating an argument between Sora and Leon about sexual practices.

“Oh! No,” Sora replied, relieved to be given an out. “We actually came here to pick up something… come on, Riku, I bet Namine’s waiting for us to return.” He grabbed Riku’s hand and dragged him away while waving to Cloud and Leon. “See ya!”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“So… we’re really inside a book now?” Riku asked, looking around at the forest. It was very strange; the dirt path produced no dirt that stuck to them, and they were standing in front of a tree with a door in it. Outside was a log and firepit. 

On top of that log sat a yellow bear about four feet tall wearing a simple red shirt. He looked like a stuffed animal. The bear said, “Oh, hello, Sora! And person-whom-I-don’t-know. Or do I know you? If I do, I am very sorry. I am woefully forgetful, you see.”

Sora grinned at the bear. “That’s okay, Pooh! This is Riku!”

“Why hello, Riku. My name is Winnie-the-Pooh. Pooh for short.” Pooh held out his hand, and Riku shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Pooh,” Riku said amicably.

“Likewise. What brings you here today, Sora and Riku?”

Sora scratched his cheek slightly. “Welllllll… you see, Riku and I want some time to be alone together, but keep getting interrupted! So, we were wondering if there is anywhere we could be alone around here.”

“Hmmm…” Pooh sat down and put a paw on his chin. He tapped it as he said “Think, think, think… Ah! I know! You can use my house; I wanted to go see Piglet today, anyway.”

“That’s awesome, Pooh!” Sora proclaimed with a huge grin. “Thank you so much!”

“It is always my pleasure to help a friend, Sora,” Pooh said. “Now if you don’t mind, I shall head over to Piglet’s before I forget where I want to go.”

As the bear ambled away, Sora grabbed Riku by the wrist and pulled him into the house-in-a-tree, eager to finally be intimate with Riku.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Riku asked nervously, looking around the quaint little one-room house. He was slightly uncomfortable about using the bedroom of such an innocent creature who had no idea what they planned to get up to.

“We’ll clean up after,” Sora said, unconcerned. He only cared about how he was finally going to do what he’d been wanting to do for nearly a week now: give Riku a blowjob.

Of course, making out came first, and Sora wasted no time in jumping onto Riku, who caught him around the thighs as Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s middle and arms around his neck. He pressed his lips passionately to Riku’s. Riku let out a moan, and forgetting any earlier trepidation led Sora to the bed. RIku sat on the edge of the bed, Sora straddling him.

The two wasted no time in removing their shirts, craving the skin-on-skin contact. Sora’s hands wandered down Riku’s chest as Riku’s hands rested on Sora’s lower back, pinky fingers brushing the waistband of his pants. Once Sora reached the hard bulge straining against Riku’s pants, he began teasing the moaning boy with one hand while the other quickly began undoing the zipper.

Just as Sora finished freeing Riku’s tantalizing cock, the door opened and in walked Winnie-the-Pooh.

Sora groaned in annoyance and buried his head into Riku’s shoulder. “Hello, Pooh,” he said.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I just need to retrieve a pot of honey!” The bear said jovially. “We decided to have a picnic, you see, and honey is necessary for a picnic. If you two would like, you can join us once you finish helping each other change shirts. Everyone else will be there, too.”

Sora sighed. “Okay, we’ll go to the picnic,” he agreed as he hastily zipped Riku’s pants before the bear could see that it was more than just changing shirts. He was glad that’s all the dim-witted innocent bear thought it was; thank the gods for small miracles.

“You sure you want to go?” Riku whispered as the two stood up and quickly put their shirts back on. “It might be awkward if he mentions what he walked in on.”

“Don’t worry about that; he’ll forget within five minutes,” Sora assured the silverette. “Now, let’s go to a picnic!”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

Sora quietly slipped into Riku’s dorm room, dressed in simple light blue pajama pants with a loose darker blue long-sleeve top. Riku had messaged him nearly an hour ago, saying he needed help with something; Sora was glad to see that Riku was still awake, as it was nearly eleven now.

Riku stood from his desk chair, wearing similar pajamas but in green (the fairies had insisted on making such for everyone) and stepped over to Sora, putting his hands on the brunette’s shoulders and then sliding them down his arms, making Sora shiver slightly, until they were holding hands. “Was starting to think you’d never show up,” he said teasingly, his eyes soft and voice low. 

“Yeah, well, Ven and Terra were talking in the hallway for practically forever,” Sora explained. “So, what did you need help with?”

Riku grinned coyly and moved Sora’s hand to his crotch. Sora gasped as he realized Riku was already fairly hard; he felt his own cock begin to harden in response. Riku moved his hands to Sora’s back and tugged him forwards into a deep kiss; Sora groaned in response, closing his eyes and practically melting into it.

“Too much clothes,” Sora mumbled when the kiss broke, tugging on the hem of Riku’s shirt. Riku allowed him to remove the shirt, and then Sora removed his own too. 

Sora pushed Riku onto the bed, straddling him. He nuzzled the crook of Riku’s neck, then bit down while sucking slightly to leave a bruise. Then Sora licked up Riku's neck until he reached the ear so he could nibble on Riku's ear lobe a little. Riku giggled, muttering something about that tickling, and Sora grinned. Riku grabbed Sora’s head and moved him back in front of him, planting a kiss on his lips. Sora deepened it, and pressed down into Riku, eliciting a groan and causing Riku to buck his hips up in response. Sora grinned and did it again, then lifted himself up.

“Where are you going?” Riku muttered, eyes half-closed and dilated.

Sora merely grinned salaciously in response, sitting back on his heels between Riku’s legs. He slid his hands down Riku’s chest—making sure to thumb the taut nipples on his way—and stomach until his hands rested at the hem of Riku’s pants. He looked at Riku, but before he could ask, Riku nodded his head. “Do whatever you want,” he croaked out.

Sora nodded eagerly as he slid Riku’s pants down, delighting in the fact that Riku wasn't wearing underwear as Riku’s stiff cock sprung out, already leaking a significant amount of pre-cum. Sora leaned down and licked the tip, tasting the saltiness.

Riku moaned deeply and arched back, eyes closed. “Sora…” he panted.

Sora took the tip into his mouth and suckled it a little, causing Riku to moan even louder. Sora released it with a ‘pop’ and licked up the shaft, kneading Riku’s balls with his hand as his other hand moved to hold the base of the throbbing cock. “You taste so good,” Sora murmured, taking the tip in again and licking the slit as more precum bubbled out. Sora loved the taste of it, and yearned to fill his mouth with Riku’s actual cum.

ZEEP! ZEEP! ZEEP! ZEEP! The fire alarm sounded throughout the building as bright lights began flashing.

Both boys froze. Sora slowly removed his mouth and hands from Riku’s cock and locked eyes with Riku, who sighed and said, “Well, at least it isn’t a person who interrupted this time…”

“Think there’s enough time to finish it?” Sora asked hopefully. “How close are you?”

Banging on the door. “EVERYBODY OUT!” came Aqua’s voice, before she moved onto the next one.

Riku sighed his head. “It’s already going down.”

Sora sighed. “Figures.” He languidly slid off the bed. Riku followed suit, pulling his pants back up as he stood. Sora said to Riku with a wink, “You know, I’m not wearing underwear, either.” 

Riku’s face turned red. “S-sora! You’re gonna make me hard again!”

Sora stuck his tongue out. “And that’s a problem why?” He slinked over to Riku, hovering his lips close to the other’s.

Riku pressed his lips to Sora’s, but pulled away before Sora could deepen it. “Screeching alarm and lights aside, we’re going to get in trouble if we linger… 

“Aww, but Riku…”

“I’m serious, Sora. As much as I’d love to continue this right now, we need to leave. Especially because it might actually be an emergency.”

Sora pouted. “Fine. But I bet someone just burned food again.” He used a quick blizzard spell to cool them both down fully, then quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe his cock off; thankfully the magical pajamas were self-cleaning, so precum stains were no issue.

Banging on the door again. “EVERYONE OUT MEANS EVERYONE OUT.”

“WE FUCKING HEAR YOU,” Sora yelled back, causing Riku to cringe. So much for being sneaky. Both boys hurriedly pulled their pajama tops on.

The two left the room to find Aqua with her arms crossed and scowling. They sheepishly followed her out the door at the end of the hall that exited onto the lawn, where everyone had gathered already.

Aqua turned to the two. “You know you’re not supposed to be in each others’ rooms after ten on school nights,” she scolded. “And when the emergency alarm rings, you are supposed to leave the building immediately, no exceptions.” She was also annoyed at the language Sora had used; it had been quite rude.

“We weren’t dressed,” Sora mumbled, nearly inaudible.

Aqua caught it nonetheless. She pursed her lips. “It doesn’t take that long to dress. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to lecture you on this,” the bluenette pointed out. She didn’t wonder why they wouldn’t be fully dressed; it was a warm night, and the building didn’t have very good ventilation, so naturally the boys would take their shirts off, as boys often did in summer. “Both things. So, congrats, you’re the first two students to get detention.”

“What!?” Sora complained. 

“You heard me. You’re staying in during free time tomorrow, and I’ll figure out some chores for you to do, without magic. Now, get over to the others so I can take attendance.” Aqua briskly strolled away to discuss something with Terra away from the group.

“She takes this teacher thing way too seriously,” Sora grumbled. The evacuation probably wasn’t even necessary, but for some reason Aqua insisted they do full protocol whenever the alarm went off. She said it made good practice for when there were real emergencies.

The two walked over to the others: Lea, who snickered at the two knowingly; Xion, Naminé, and Kairi, who were in the middle of a conversation and hadn’t seen the boys arrive; Ven, who was looking at the ground sheepishly; and Roxas and Vanitas, who were laughing about something.

“What’s so funny?” Sora asked the two.

“Ven burned microwave mac and cheese,” Roxas said simply.

Riku blinked. That was a new one; usually it was toast. “How is that even possible?” he wondered, and the blonde shrugged.

Vanitas grinned slyly. “Nice hickey,” he said to Riku, delighted that at least some good teasing material had come from the stupid alarm.

Riku’s face reddened; he put a hand to his neck and muttered a quick “cure” spell, glad they were a little bit away from the others.

“Your shirt is inside out,” Roxas pointed out to Sora.

Sora blushed too. “We had to dress in a hurry.”

“We?”

Sora’s eyes widened. “I-I mean, I. A-and just my shirt,” he lied. 

Roxas laughed. “Relax. I know. You don’t need to hide it from me.”

“You know?! Did Lea say something?”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “I lived in your heart, and I’ve seen your memories. Of course I know.” Sora could be so dense sometimes.

Sora paled, realizing the implications of that. “Oh gods,” he said. “Does that mean everyone who was in my heart knows?” He turned to Riku. “Did you know they knew?”

Riku shook his head, looking pale. “I honestly didn’t realize.” He thought about everything he and Sora had done… and half the people here had seen them. Had technically been there—Riku quickly cut himself off from that line of thinking.

Sora looked around at the group; literally half of them were connected to him, thus had already known. Then his eyes widened with another realization: there was someone there who would have seen even more of it than the others…

Naminé sensed Sora looking at her and broke from the girls to walk over. “Is something the matter?” she asked worriedly. 

Sora blushed. “No! Not at all!” he basically squeaked, receiving a confused look from the girl.

“Sora just realized that everyone who had been in his heart knows that he and Riku like to fuck,” Vanitas said bluntly.

Sora and Riku’s faces reddened. “We don’t—” Sora began.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you do everything but that, don’t deny it.” He grinned, then turned to Naminé, who was blushing lightly. “And you had to sort through it all, didn’t you?” he teased.

Sora had his hands over his face, looking mortified. “I’m so sorry, Naminé.”

Naminé shook her head, trying not to blush; both Sora and Riku would be even more mortified to learn that she’d liked working with those particular memories. “No need to apologize. You didn’t ask for your memories to be invaded… oh, your shirt is inside-out, by the way.”

Sora’s cheeks darkened further. “Naminé…”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Why are we scrubbing cauldrons, of all things?” Sora complained. “We don’t even learn how to make potions!”

“I think Merlin said something about wanting to teach everyone that last time he visited,” Riku explained.

“Ugh. Scrubbing them by hand is torture though… I don’t think this one has been cleaned in a century! Can’t they just buy new ones?”

“New ones cost a lot of money, Sora,” Riku pointed out. “Especially the ones made of materials like mythril and onyx.” Apparently different types of cauldrons worked better for different types of potions.

“Fine, but at least those are easy to clean compared to the cast-iron ones! And a lot lighter, too. This one must weigh a ton.”

Riku strolled over and lifted up the cauldron. “Hmm. Not so bad. Heavier than you, though,” he teased, even though it wasn’t.

“Hey!” Sora complained as Riku put the cauldron down, then squeaked as Riku picked him up instead, throwing him over his shoulder. Sora made a sound of annoyance, wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist, and kicked his legs over into a backbend, landing on his feet.

Riku turned around in surprise. “Shit. I forgot how flexible you are.”

Sora beamed. “I guess that’s one advantage of being small!” Once Sora had realized his size made him capable of moving his body in ways that Riku’s larger size couldn’t, giving him abilities that gave advantages in battle, he’d finally embraced his smallness and began cultivating things like his natural flexibility and agility rather than focusing on pure strength.

Riku chuckled. “And what are some of the others?” Riku asked, voice low, hoping Sora would catch on.

Sora did. He grinned, then sprung at Riku, flinging his arms around the silverette’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his hips. Riku caught him, leaning back slightly to counterbalance and clutching Sora’s thighs even though Sora was strong enough to hold himself up. Sora immediately moved in for a kiss and twisted his hips just right, knowing exactly where to press for a reaction. Riku moaned slightly into Sora’s lips, and Sora took advantage of the slight opening to drive his tongue in. Riku moved so that he could set Sora on a table, which was the perfect height to continue the makeout session without needing readjusting.

After a few moments, the two were interrupted by a loud cough. They froze, then turned sheepishly to see who was in the doorway. Riku stepped away from Sora; both boys hoped Terra wouldn’t notice the small tents in their pants caused by their half-hard cocks.

Terra frowned and crossed his arms. “I was sent to inform you that your detention is over, but clearly you haven’t actually been cleaning.”

“We were!” Sora protested. “We only stopped like two minutes ago.”

“Uh-huh. Even if I believed you, you still stopped your detention early, so you’re going to have it again tomorrow. Separately.”

Sora started to protest again, but at a warning look from Riku, decided not to. They didn’t want to end up with even more detentions for arguing.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

Sora and Riku had spent the day at Disney Castle doing official things. As it had gotten late, they’d been invited to stay in the guest rooms. Despite being given separate rooms, Sora soon slipped into Riku’s bed instead and cuddled up to him. There had been a small amount of making out, but as they were fairly tired it didn’t go further...

Until they both woke up with morning wood, that is. Sora rolled on top of Riku, kicking off the blankets, and the silverette opened his eyes to a coy grin.

“Do you really want to do this here?” Riku asked, rough voice and hands shifting to clutch Sora’s waist indicating that despite the question, the silverette definitely did. “We could get caught.”

“We can be quick,” Sora whispered, eyes dilated and lips an inch from Riku’s. With a tilt of his head, their lips met, and the kiss almost immediately deepened as Sora slid his tongue against Riku’s bottom lip.

Within minutes, shirts and pants were abandoned, leaving the boys just in their boxers. Sora, straddling Riku with his hands braced on the silverette’s shoulders, pressed his hips down firmly, eliciting a deep moan from Riku as their cocks rubbed against each other.

“Gods, Sora, you’re so hot,” Riku breathed huskily.

“I could say the same about you,” Sora said, eyes half-lidded. Then, he lowered himself back down flush against Riku’s chest and kissed the boy. “But we’re not going to just grind until we come, are we?”

Riku chuckled. “You really want to blow me, don’t you?”

“Mhmmm.” Sora closed his eyes and thrust his hips forwards again. He licked Riku’s lips and then continued trailing his tongue across Riku’s jaw and down to the crook of his neck, upon which he bit down gently.

“Careful; it’ll leave a mark,” Riku reminded Sora, though made no move to stop the brunette.

“That’s why they invented ‘curaga’,” Sora told him, and Riku felt his cock twitch.

“Sora, if you’re gonna blow me, might want to hurry before I come just from your teasing…” Riku mumbled in a pleasurable haze.

Sora grinned into Riku’s neck and pushed himself up slightly so he could kiss Riku again.

Then, the door opened, followed by a loud squawk. Both boys’ eyes widened as they turned to see Donald standing there frozen.

Sora sat up, placing his hands on Riku’s stomach for stability, still straddling Riku in a poor attempt to hide their erections, and declared, “It’s not what it looks like!”

Riku looked up at Sora, deadpanned, and said, “Sora, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Donald collected himself and hurriedly told the two, “Breakfast is ready if you want some when you’re done.” He then quickly turned around and left the room, closing the door firmly on the way out.

Sora groaned in exasperation as he flopped back down onto Riku. Both their erections had already begun to fade. Riku sighed too and said, “Wanna get breakfast now, before it becomes even more awkward?”

Sora nodded as he hopped off of Riku. “Yeah, might as well.”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Why is Merlin here? Are we going to learn some cool type of magic?” Ventus asked upon entering the classroom.

“No,” Aqua said. “He’s giving you a different type of lesson today."

"Oh! We're finally learning potions?"

"No, this one's a non-magical lesson."

Ventus’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh no. Not… Aqua, I already got this lesson!”

“That was thirteen years ago, Ven,” Aqua pointed out.

“Yeah but I was asleep! And Terra and Lea don’t have to do it.”

“Terra’s more than thirty, and Lea is in his twenties.”

“So am I!” Ventus argued.

“You were asleep for twelve years. You’re basically still a teen, like everyone else required to have this lesson.”

“But—”

“Ventus, enough. Everyone’s getting it,” Aqua informed him. “Mickey and Yen Sid’s orders. This is a school, and we’re following Twilight Town’s curriculum for general education. That includes this... which is, I have recently learned, already necessary for some of the students here.”

“What’s needed?” Sora asked as he entered the room with Riku.

“You! You did this!” Vanitas, who had been lurking in a shadowy back corner of the classroom, yelled, propelling off the back wall to launch himself at Sora, tackling the boy.

“Vani! What the hell!” Sora complained, pushing the boy off. 

“What are you talking about?” Riku demanded. “What did Sora do?”

Vanitas, standing up, glared at Riku. “You’re just as at fault.”

“No one is at fault!” Aqua yelled. “This is just part of the school curriculum!”

“One that would have never been remembered if not for their promiscuity,” Vanitas muttered.

“What? We’re not promiscuous!” Riku protested.

Sora simply frowned in confusion. “What’s that even mean?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “It means you like to have sex a lot.”

Sora and Riku both blushed. “W-we don’t! I swear!” the former protested. 

“Okay, but you do everything but that.”

Sora had no answer to that except a deeper blush. They actually hadn’t gone beyond hand jobs despite desperately trying to recently, but Sora didn’t want to get into a detailed discussion about his sex life with anyone, let alone Vanitas.

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Riku wondered.

“Because they’re giving everyone a sex ed lesson,” Ventus explained with an annoyed expression. “Proctored by Merlin.”

Sora and Riku both were horrified at the prospect, and their faces reflected such. Merlin giving them a sex ed lesson? Why?

Xion and Roxas hovered in the doorway. “Did we hear that right?” Roxas asked, praying they hadn't. 

“It’s Riku and Sora’s fault.” Vanitas was going to inform everyone of this. The two were going to suffer for unleashing this hell upon them. 

Roxas coughed in surprise. “W-what? You can’t be serious!”

“It’s part of the school curriculum,” Aqua explained. “It’s no one’s fault.”

After a few beats of silence, upon which Roxas and Xion found some desks to sit at, Kairi and Naminé walked in.

“Are we really having a sex ed lesson?” Kairi asked.

Naminé nodded at her. “Yes, I already told you this,” she said, somewhat offended. She had known because of her memory powers, which sometimes let her know things like this. Naminé had never been wrong, and would never lie to Kairi, so there was no need for the redhead to ask that. 

“I know, but I thought I’d confirm,” Kairi explained, slightly annoyed. This always happened; sure, Naminé was confident in her abilities, and they hadn’t failed yet, but she didn’t need to be offended every time someone wanted to double-check!

Merlin clapped his hands once to call attention to himself, and Aqua slipped out of the room. “Well, this is everyone, correct? Take your seats, and let’s get to it! First, a song…” he waved his wand and music lyrics appeared on the blackboard. He waved his wand like a conductor to produce music. “Now, sing along, everyone! Oh, wait a moment. Ventus, you have a question, m’boy?”

Ventus lowered his hand. “You’re not going to turn us into squirrels again, are you?” he asked. Merlin had done that during his lesson more than a decade ago, and the blonde really hoped he wouldn't this time. 

“Oh, a splendid idea!” Merlin said jovially, while everyone else groaned. “Now, everyone, outside now, chop chop!”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

Sora flopped down on his bed, face up. “Ugh, that was torture,” He complained, as Riku sat on the edge of the bed.

Riku nodded. “Agreed.” A beat. “Wanna put it into practice?” he asked slyly.

Sora laughed. “I don’t think that’s what they intended us to get out of the lesson,” he pointed out.

Riku laughed too. “Well, we don’t have to go that far yet, but…” he flipped himself onto the bed so that he was straddling Sora, hands next to the brunette’s head as he leaned down to snatch a quick kiss. “We can do some other things…”

Sora let out a small whine of anticipation as his stomach did a little flip. “Riku…” he whispered needily, already feeling himself start to harden. Sora wove his hands into Riku’s hair and pulled him down into a deeper kiss.

The locked door knob rattled, followed by a knock on the door.

“Fuck,” Sora swore, as Riku pushed away and flopped down on the bed next to Sora.

“We’re all getting ice cream in Twilight Town,” Roxas said. “You coming?”

“I wanted to,” Sora muttered, then said louder, “Sure, be right there!” He knew that Roxas, who could be just as overprotective as Riku, would just burst in if Sora said no, assuming something was wrong as Sora never turned down ice cream with his Heart Hotel and rarely locked his door.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Sora, where are we going?” Riku asked, studying their surroundings. Their mission had been in a city, so run-down alleys on the outskirts were par for the course, but generally they were the places one stayed away from unless they had a reason. Then he remembered when Sora recently led him deep into the woods. “You’re not going to try to give me a blowjob in an alley are you?”

Sora frowned, looking at Riku in confusion. “Of course not.” Then, he stopped walking. “We’re going in here.”

It was the shadiest looking hotel in the history of hotels. Was it even open? According to the glowing sign out front it was, but it looked so run-down it might as well have been abandoned. Sora led Riku into it anyway—the room was fairly dim, but sure enough, there was a man behind a counter reading a playboy magazine with a cigarette in his mouth. He took Sora’s munny and handed him a room key without saying a word while barely glancing at them, then returned to the magazine.

Sora led Riku through hallways full of peeling paint and carpets stained with who-knows-what and up two flights of stairs that were caving in until they reached their designated room.

Immediately upon entering the room and locking the door, Sora pressed Riku against the wall and slammed their lips together. “No one can bother us here,” he told Riku, then grabbed the silverette’s wrist to lead him to a bed that probably hadn’t been changed in years. 

“Yeah but the bed might fall through the floor,” Riku said warily, brushing some flakes of paint out of his hair that had crumbled off the wall. 

Sora plopped onto the bed with a bounce, causing it to creak slightly, and looked up at Riku with a sly grin. “We only get interrupted when I try to give you a blowjob. So, we’re going to skip that part,” he informed Riku, taking out a small tube of lube from his pocket.

Riku’s eyes widened and his cock twitched expectantly. Riku breathed in sharply, forgetting all his reservations about the room. “Are you sure about this?” he breathed.

Sora grabbed Riku’s collar and pulled him down to look him in the eyes, which smoldered with a serious expression. He grabbed Riku’s hand and put it on the bulge in his pants to emphasize. “If I weren’t, why would I have brought us to this hotel along with a bottle of lube?”

“Point,” Riku conceded. “So, how do you want to…”

“I want you inside me,” Sora immediately said in a voice that implied there would be no arguing the matter. He let go of Riku's collar and grabbed the hem of the silverette’s shirt.

Both extremely eager, all clothing was soon shed. Riku pushed Sora onto the creaky bed, grabbing his legs to swing him fully onto it, and immediately straddled him, already-dripping cocks brushing slightly and eliciting small sounds of pleasure from both boys.

Then, a GummiPhone began ringing.

With a moan of annoyance Riku moved to get it, but Sora grabbed his wrist. “Don’t you dare,” the brunette growled.

Riku sighed. “Sora, it could be important,” he said, but let it go to voicemail anyway.

Sora clutched Riku’s hips, digging his nails into the skin. “Get back to fucking me,” he demanded.

But before Riku could move, the phone began ringing again; it surely was important then. Riku reached down, arms luckily long enough to fish the phone out of the pile of clothing on the floor without getting completely off the bed.

Sora grabbed the phone, still ringing, from Riku’s hand and chucked it across the room hard enough for it to break nearly in half when it hit the wall, which cracked too.

Riku stared at the fallen phone momentarily and let out a small whistle. “Chip and Dale are going to be mighty pissed that you broke another phone.”

“Yeah, well, fuck them,” Sora said belligerantly.

Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Don’t think that’d be very pleasant.”

“Ugh! Riku!” Sora groaned. “For that, fuck you too!”

“Fuck me? I thought I was going to fuck you?” Riku quipped playfully in response as he repositioned himself to hover over Sora and pinned the brunette’s wrists to the bed.

“Exactly! Now, get back to it!” Sora demanded, arching up slightly.

Riku chuckled. “Yes, Sir.”

For once, the two were not interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a tease, leaving it at that. Hope you can forgive me! <3


End file.
